Tremendous changes have been occurring on the Internet that influence our everyday lives. For example, online social networks have become the new meeting grounds. The development of such online social networks touches countless aspects of our everyday lives, providing instant access to people of similar mindsets, and enabling us to form partnerships with more people in more ways than ever before.
One aspect of our everyday lives that may be affected by online social networking technology is the ease with which news stories and other forms of gossip may be shared over the Internet. However, all too often while some shared news or gossip may be interesting to some people, it may not be interesting to others.
Current web content sharing tools enable copying and pasting content to an application and sending the content. However, copying and pasting web content is cumbersome and difficult to use. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.